


Showers

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash AUs [10]
Category: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Insert Don't Drop the Bar of Soap Joke Here, M/M, Nudity, Sexual Humor, Showers, Singing in the Shower, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob hates how Pit is always using his shower stall in the dorm when Pit knows he needs to get to class on time. Getting tired with Pit’s shenanigans, Rob decides to put a stop to his trolling once and for all…too bad it doesn’t go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers

**Author's Note:**

> College AU Prompt I found on Tumblr. You keep using my preferred shower stall in the floor bathrooms when I’m trying to get ready for class. Enjoy!

Rob may have been friends with Pit, but there was a limit to how much he could take of him. His childhood friend since the beginning has always teased him on countless occasions. Pit was the athlete while Rob was studious so it was easy for the brunette to agitate him. The smallest things set him off and made Rob want to strangle the brunette. His teasing has continued in college where Rob felt like he was at a breaking point. He was taking all of these high level classes and studied his butt off, but the problem was the morning when he needed to get up and get to class on time just so he could get the best seat in the lecture hall. This was where Pit made things a living hell for him.

Pit apparently had a class at the same time as he did. That's fine and dandy, but the brunette had this habit of using the same stall that Rob had assigned to himself. The people in the dorm knew that Rob was very adamant of using that one stall regardless if it was acting up or not. They had accepted too that Rob used the shower at a particular time in the morning and stayed far away from that stall until Rob left. Pit was the only one that ignored the white haired male's request and went out of his way to shower in the stall around the time that Rob was in there. At first, Pit had tried to make it quick since he just needed to rinse his hair, but seeing how flustered Rob would get from Pit just being in the shower at 7:30 AM was enough for Pit to take his sweet time. Rob's class started at 8:00 AM, so it forced Rob to rush to class. He always missed the front seat because of Pit and no one seemed to understand that Rob liked a particular seat in class too.

Because all of Rob's misfortune had been on Pit being a jerk, the shorter male decided he would make sure that Pit wouldn't dare come back into his stall.

Friday morning when Rob had class again, Pit had gone into the shower like usual. He intended to wash his hair and would make sure Rob wouldn't be able to get in the stall at all. If he cared about being on time, he would use the stall next to the brunette. Instead of letting Pit have his way, Rob stripped down until he was naked and threw his clothes on the bench near the shower. He already had a towel prepared and everything in case things didn't go too well.

Pit's eyes widened hearing the certain to the shower slide open and his naked friend storming in with him. The brunette was speechless when Rob closed it and now the two were stuck behind one curtain. Rob smirked seeing how stunned his friend was and grabbed Pit's sponge to use for himself.

"If you're going to stare, at least wash my back. Things will get done quicker this way."

If Pit wanted to take advantage of the situation, he would try to get Rob to drop the bar of soap. However, his mind became cloudy as he observed the white haired male carefully. Pit had always joked that he preferred a man with muscle to a scrawny guy, but there was an appeal to the latter especially if it concerned Rob. He was rather skinny unlike his roommate Shulk, who despite being a nerd, was rather fit. Rob had issues with his body and often covered it up by wearing bulky sweaters to make him appear bigger than he was. Pit would describe it as a bird fluffing up its feathers to make itself look more threatening, but Pit saw this as adorable.

Without those concealing clothes though, Rob was everything Pit still pictured him to be. Small and fragile that needed to be wrapped around in a blanket burrito and protected. His face was completely red at this point.

"Pit, are you going to wash my back or not?"

"Y-Yeah…that's fine…"

No, it wasn't fine. Pit would go crazy if he was allowed to touch Rob's body so freely. He quickly but clumsily took the sponge back to scrub Rob's back. The brunette was ready to faint if Rob started to push his butt into his crotch. He really didn't want to be turned on this early in the morning especially when he had class too.

Pit scrubbed longer than needed before Rob pulled away to wash. The two ended up staring each other while Rob had his back to the showerhead. Now Rob was able to look at Pit and just giggled seeing how the bubbles were covering up Pit's crotch area very well.

"What a censor you got."

"H-Hey! You're not even letting me wash myself! I have class too!"

"You'll probably skip class if you had the choice. Besides, you're a fast runner."

"I tire out easily."

Rob would have come up with a comeback but someone barged into the bathroom causing Rob to immediately jump into Pit at the large sound that the person made. Pit probably would have fainted there if the person who came in weren't someone he didn't want to hear this early in the morning.

This person…had an accent that Pit did not like…and he was singing. Pit groaned hearing him step into the shower on the other side. Rob didn't say anything afraid that the person would find out that he was sharing the stall with Pit and get the wrong idea. However, Pit had a hard time keeping to himself when he heard this.

"Whoops, I drop the bar of soap!"

"I bet you would like my twin bending over for you, you stupid orangutan!" Pit shouted.

That was the nickname Pit gave to Reyn. Reyn was Shulk's best friend and one of the tallest students Pit has ever seen. However, the brunette only cared about him because Reyn was interested in dating his twin Lived. His younger twin was rather smitten with Reyn and had made some small gestures hinting he's just as interested in dating him as Reyn was to him. It drove Pit up the wall that he couldn't do anything to stop them from falling for each other.

Reyn was rather surprised that Pit was in the shower.

"What? You're still in here Pit? You do realize that Rob is going to come in soon and complain as usual."

Rob refused to speak. He would not give himself away. Pit tried to get the white haired male to get off of him before Reyn realized anything was wrong. Reyn did note that Pit was silent, but just continued singing in the shower.

_I should get out now._  Rob thought to himself as he felt his heart pounding at how close he was to Pit. He wanted to hold onto him for a little while longer, but he had class. If Rob got out before Reyn noticed, then there would be no rumors going around the dorm.

Pit would have sighed in relief seeing Rob get off him and leaving. Not only did he feel a little empty inside, but at the same time Rob had gone out to wrap a towel around his waste, someone else walked into the bathroom. He saw that Rob had gotten out of the same stall as Pit and just stared at them sternly. Reyn was too busy singing badly to notice that there was an awkward air in the men's bathroom.

"K-Killia…this isn't…"

And Killia just turned around and left. Rob and Pit just looked at each other in worry. Killia was the mysterious student that kept everything to himself. Surely he wasn't the type to spread rumors about two best friends sharing the shower stall in the morning…right?

Rob just wanted to run back to his room and hide under the covers. This was going to be a long day…

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 1840 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I'm still debating if there will be a timeline in these stories concerning Pit and Rob's relationship. It might, but at the moment, it's still undecided. Because Rob getting rejected doesn't mean much seeing as how Rob will just try again with Shulk and Pit will just work for it. I want to put this in the first year, but it would be odd for Rob and Pit to still be in the dorm their fourth year unless they really don't have the money for those fancy apartments. When I finally decide, it will probably be the dorm all four years.
> 
> 2\. And yes, I have been in that situation where some asshole will just take my shower stall when people know I'm always going to one of them at a specific time. And I wake up at six in the morning during my first year of college and I would always roll my eyes at how people are gross with the shower concerning their hair. I don't even want to imagine what the boy's bathroom looks like if the girl's bathroom wasn't that good when the janitor hasn't been around.
> 
> 3\. Killia is from Disgaea 5. Since I believe Disgaea 5 is a prequel, it will be impossible for any of the Disgaea 5 cast to show up in my main universe without some time traveling or if it's the Tome of Lavender's Desire idea because 7000 years would have past by the time of Disgaea 1 (again if you believe this theory due to Christo's identity). In an AU, most of the cast can be in the same universe without any problems.


End file.
